


Unlucky Luck

by The_Thot_Slayer



Series: The Darkness in the Lights [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I really love Oikawa, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Nicer Oikawa, Oikawa Curse, Read The Darkness in the Light to understand what is going on, Sorta prequel but also sequel to The Darkness in the Light, as you can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Thot_Slayer/pseuds/The_Thot_Slayer
Summary: Since Oikawa was born, he knew that his family was a strange one. After all, they are cursed.or a prequel to The Darkness In The Light. Oikawa's thoughts
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Darkness in the Lights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981913
Kudos: 10





	Unlucky Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Punny_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_bunny/gifts).



> Me coming back after a month of no posting:... Hi? How are you! Um yes
> 
> You guys:👁️👄👁️ ➖👄➖ 👁️👄👁️ gurl-
> 
> But no really, SO SORRY for not updating in almost a week. The school has been a bitch, but I passed my TSI so now I have early college classes! (pls congratulate me-)  
> Sorry if it is short, I'll update more now.

Since Oikawa was born, he knew that his family was a strange one. His mom and dad always seemed to try and protect him from everything. He was homeschooled since he was young. 

He never really questioned it. Until they started teaching him some weird ‘rules’

They were things like, **Rule 12: Never use a ladder or a stool, Rule 17: Beware of falling branches, Rule 88: Watch out for sidewalk cracks, Rule 226: Dogs poop EVERYWHERE.** Now you can see why he isn’t so normal. 

Not to mention the _weird_ things that would happen around to his family. Their house collapsing, Bird poop, constant falling and the most irritating one, birds always getting stuck on his pillowcase. So, when he was 8, he _finally_ asked what the hell was going on in his family.

He asked and his parents told him. They were cursed, the Oikawa family was Jinxed because his great-great-great-,whatever so many greats, grandfather made a witch mad and that which put a curse on him and the family born after him. Now that he knew the damage he just… _being_ there caused, he finally asked his parents to let him go to school, real school.

His parents conceded but told him things that he needed to remember (such as the rules, precautions, and stuff like that)

(He was also told that only one person has been able to curve the curse, his grandmother, because she was born on leap year and so it didn’t count, or something like that)

But this curse has brought _great_ things to his family, his father met his mother when he got in the hospital after an accident (she was the nurse assisted) and they had him and his older sister. His father has a job that gives them a lot of money due to his slogan _“If something can go wrong, it will go wrong”_ he gets new company machinery and meddles with it to see if something goes wrong and writes back. 

A thing he noticed about the curse is that it doesn’t justify what happens. His sister was able to, somehow, graduate from college because she had ‘unluckily’ made a chemical that could make bald people get hair ( ** _Rule 23: Never mess with harmful chemicals… something will happen_** ) so for that she got a job offer at some fancy scientist school and has not burned the place down… somehow.

But, in his opinion, one of the greatest things he has gotten was meeting Iwa-chan. Like most people he meets, it was all due to his bad luck. Iwa-chan, or Hajime, meetings were… _rocky_ at the start. But as the friendship grew, Hajime instead of becoming his ‘protector’, Iwa-chan proclaimed himself as his protector because of how ‘clumsy’ he was, into his actual friend. 

One of the grudges he _does_ have against his curse is his inability to play volleyball. Well, he _can_ play volleyball but some bad stuff has happened. Getting repeatedly hit by volleyballs, his serves being slightly off, keep meeting _Ushijima_ almost _everywhere_ , and one of the cruelest ones*, his knee giving up. 

Now about the curse, it was just meant to make them miserable but not harm them (even the witches have morals) so his knee giving out and becoming a permanent injury, while most would say because of him working too much, he would blame it on the curse. 

When he got to high school, he was known as the perfect boy, the volleyball star, a flirter. Only Iwa-chan knows his real self, which is one of the main reasons he and Iwaizumi became friends and started dating, so he was able to hide this curse from people (because some girls found his clumsiness attractive??? Even he is confused by that one) he has told a few people, like Matsu and Makki, but most of them didn’t believe him (Only Matsukawa and Hanamaki have believed him without even questioning) 

*On that one there is a bit of a debate, meeting Tobio-chan and his knee are both on the same scale

* * *

Today was September 11, the day the curse had been made… which means the day will be shittier than usual. No, no, no no no he can show you!   
There is a _knife_ stuck on the ceiling, a bat is flying around the house in brought DAYLIGHT! And so much stuff falling (he thinks there is a bird on his hair… wait! He felt something… yep there's a bird on his HAIR!)

He was fighting the bat when he heard the doorbell ring, he threw the bat, and went to answer it. He saw a… kid? Ok, he doesn’t have time for this, he needs to get this kid out before something happens and he gets hurt. 

“Hmm? Uhh, a… kid? Look don’t want anything you guys are selling-” he was interrupted by his dad screaming 

“TOORU! CROWS JUST ENTERED THE DAMN KITCHEN” and another voice chimed in with “THE ORANGES ARE GOING TO FALL”

...Shit

He ran back inside and screamed at Iwa-chan, who graciously offered to help them out, to get the birds while he was trying to trap the bird on his sister's head with the catching net

Just as he was about to swing his net, all the animals stopped what they were doing and ran to the door (did he see a deer?? Wow… ok) it took a minute for all animals to leave and everything to _magically_ be put in his place (at this point he isn’t surprised) the same kid he saw at the door was on the floor with a paper and praying. The boy took a few more seconds and stood up to go to his dad. 

"Hello! I am here to get rid of your curse!"

… what? 

This elementary school kid (I mean he is pretty small) just proclaimed that he knew how to break the spell… well put a horse in a wig in his room (not joking, that happened _once,_ no one talks bout that)

Some more talking happened. He didn't pay attention, but he _did_ say something. The kid was talking about demons and cleansing and stuff like that until he saw the knife. 

Chibi-chan needed blood for it to work, he might have to give a little pain, _but_ Iwa-chan was holding his hand!!!

Then it started getting creepy when the kid's voice started getting demonic (Hah! Ironic!) but he saw them… the demons that made the bad luck. Then as it started it ended. 

The next few minutes were in a rush, the boy collapsed which Iwa-chan caught him (nice receive!) so they had to give him something sugary.

The question everyone had been avoiding was finally asked by his mom 

“Is… is the curse gone?”

The boy smiled. “Yes, now you guys can live your life, and don't have to worry anymore”

The curse… gone? Has all the suffering finally gone?

The tears that have been locked up for years finally broke. Tears down his cheeks by waves (he felt Iwa-chan jump at his sudden sobbing) he grabbed his, _their_ , savior and caught him in a bone-breaking hug. He felt his mom's and dad's arms around him, hugging the boy too. 

After a few more minutes of sobbing, the boy said he had to go. 

The kid asked about options on what to do with the demons inside the pendent and he mostly didn’t care about that but he still had an input. Just as the boy put his shoes on and was about to go out the door, and maybe out of their life, he screamed 

“WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU AN ANGEL? AN ALIEN?” 

The boy looked back and gave a bashful smile  
“Nope! I’m just Hinata Shōyō” and he got on his bike and left

Even after his family went back inside, he stayed

_‘Hinata Shōyō… thank you’_

He hopes that one day he can meet him again and pay him for taking away his suffering from their curse.

“Hey Iwa-chan” he got a grunt for a replay. “Let go on a date… outside” 

Iwaizumi smiled, time to see if the kid helped with the curse. 

“Come on, we're going to the Jiyū cafe.”

Oikawa smiled “Ok.” 

Oikawa can say that the best day of his life is finally being able to go on a _real_ date with Iwaizumi and all thanks to a small kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/2xsJWVc6yM
> 
> Date: 1/19/2021  
> Word count: 1405


End file.
